Kirxankire
Kirxankire The Kirxankire (Kirxa for short) are a race of insect-like creatures, with their most distinctive features being their wings that change colour based on emotion, and their claws which have an incredibly precise grip. They also express emotion through their antennae and their tendency to scream. In terms of psychology, the Kirxa have evolved to be heavily oriented towards sociability, more so than humans. This is theoretically due to predatory threats that may or may not exist currently. Either way, they are still a highly sociable species. If a Kirxa is placed in an environment of which they are isolated, they quickly develop a sort of extreme depression which can easily kill the creature, dubbed "Kirxan Depression" by foreign races, however the Kirxa themselves call it Kirxanranjikl, derived from their species adjective Kirxan and Ranjikl distress. Reports show that the individual can die as early as 20 hours after developing said condition. History Beginning of civilisation The first evidence of civilisation is from around 8000 years ago, with ruins and various objects dating back to around that time period. The objects seemed to show some religious significance, and the ruins themselves had illustrations of what could perhaps be divine beings, whether they may be gods, deities, or whatever else. Ocat Ocat was a civilisation from the relatively small island of Ocathji, and is believed to have formed in 886 CE KI in the Kirxan calendar. Ocat was a religious nation, and believed in an God named Giryuliop'kia, which translates to "Ocean God". Giryliop'kia was said to have seeded the oceans with life, and to have also given Ocat the gift of shipbuilding. Ocat also believed that the Giryliop'kia wanted them to utilise their gift of shipbuilding, or else it would unleash the Jerilanp'kiajiruwaviuop upon them, which translates to "Large Godly Wave", which in turn may have been based upon a tsunami. Their unwavering faith to this God led them to build impressive ships, unlike any other at the time, which in turn allowed for them to access the island of Shatandlikura and the Hrizl island chain. Formation of Kaxzirkirnix Main Article: Kaxzirkirnix KI The Kaxzirkirnixi Kingdom was formed in 1249 CE KI by Frijki king Kaxirxani Kaxzirnankraki Khikanrokri. Kaxzirkirnix was a highly progressive nation, being a technological and economical powerhouse since its formation. They were also hellbent on conquest. These progressive and imperial ambitions fused in the philosophy named Kaxzirkranik'karzali. The Reforms of 1725 KI "Today, my people, we no longer discriminate against those whose beliefs differ from ours; we will be tolerant, and this tolerance shall reap us grand benefits." Axankorxa Kaxirxanir, announcing the reforms of 1725 KI. In 1396 CE KI, Kaxzirkranik'karzali was slowly losing its grasp on the Kaxzirkirnixi populace, due to Axankorxa's influence. In 1725 KI, Axankorxa introduced social reforms, which declared that everyone, regardless of their religious beliefs. This was ill-received by quite a few Kaxzirkirnixi, with Axankorxa being labelled as an incompetent leader by said Kaxzirkirnixi. Despite this, Kaxzirkirnix found itself with mass amounts of immigration, as many wished to be free to practice their religious beliefs in Kaxzirkirnix's accepting society. Formation of the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa and the First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War Formation of the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa "You are now Yanasroaia, I say! I am your Yayoryi, and your devotion to me shall be your utmost value! I matter more than your family, I matter more than your daily lives, and you will accept and embrace that fact!" Yeyanrina Reyasira nayi nona Reyasira Resa, announcing the formation of the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa. Main article: Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa In 1401 CE KI, Ocat, under the leadership of Yeyanrina Reyasira nayi nona Reyasira Resa, reformed into the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa. Yayoryiyanai translates to "Khanate". The reason why Yeyanrina reformed Ocat was both for it's significant religious changes Ocat had assimilated several religious beliefs in order to minimise chance of rebellion and for prestige, as they believed themselves superior to Kaxzirkirnix. Yeyanrina took the title of Yayoryi. First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War "Today, my people, the Yanasroaia have pushed us too far. The death of our beloved officer Karizaxi was not of natural causes; rather, he was assassinated by only the Yanasroaia themselves. We will deliver them their retribution, and they will know it as their most severe punishment by any force they have faced." Axankorxa Kaxirxanir, declaring war upon the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa. Main article: First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War As the Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai rivalry went on, relations only soured more between the two nations. Relations reaches a boiling point in 1730 KI, as the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa formed. There were 3 major reasons for the beginning of the war, the most prominent being the assassination of high-ranking Kaxzirkirnixi officer Karizaxi Izaxkix. After this assassination, Kaxzirkirnix declared war on Yanasroa, citing the assassination and several diplomatic insults as their casus belli. The declaration saw the mass immigration come to a grinding halt, as well as all relations with any other nations in both Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroa being severed until the end of the conflict. Kaxzirkirnix won the war due to their advanced military tactics and technology. The battle that ended the war was the siege of Shatandlikura. The war demonstrated weaknesses of both Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroa. It proved Kaxzirkirnix's naval inferiority to Yanasroa at the time, as they lost many naval battles. In Yanasroa's case, it showed their technological and tactical inferiority to Kaxzirkirnix, particularly demonstrated by the Yanasroaia blindly charging into Kaxzirkirnixi gunfire as they were entrenched on Ocathji. Yanasroai Rebellions Jergij Insurrection In 1467 CE KI, Jergij Jargajnarrjin started an uprising against the rule of Yayoryi Yoriyayo Nasyarase nayi nona Nasyarase Resaowjinjarr, due to her stance on the natives of Ziwo, the island of which Jergij originated from. He amassed a sizeable militia of Ziwoans, and occupied the entire island. He then went on to attack the continent of Erasiyasireso, and for the next 5 years he continued to fight on Erasiyasireso. In 1472 CE, Jergij was killed in battle by a stray gunshot, ending his insurrection. His militia were rounded up and slaughtered, as ordered by Yoriyayo. After the slaughter, a genocide was ordered against the Ziwoans as punishment for Jergij's actions. The Grand Separatist Uprising The following year, separatists from all over the Yayoryiyanai nayi Yanasaroa rose against Yoriyayo's regime. The Yanasroai military was unprepared for such an uprising, and as such the separatists saw massive success early on. 8 years and many defeats later, Yoriyayo was assassinated by a contract assassin hired by one of the separatist groups, and Reenji Yerranjan came to power. Reenji was a much more competent military leader than Yoriyayo, and started amassing an effective military force. By the time the force was ready to launch a counterattack, separatists had already occupied most of Erasiyasireso. When they launched the counterattack, it took them 13 years of fighting to regain control and crush the separatists, effectively highlighting Yanasroai incompetency. The Formation of the UCI Main article: United Clans of Yanasroa 7 years after the defeat of the separatists, there were still large ethnic tensions within Yanasroa. After some consideration, Reenji decided to grant autonomy to the various conquered nations within Yanasroa, and declared the formation of the United Clans of Yanasroa. This was met with satisfaction by many, and granted Reenji the reputation of one of the greatest leaders of Yanasroa. Globally, this was met by a mixture of shock and confusion, shock especially by the Kaxzirkirnixi, who had previously believed that the Yanasroaia would never change their ways, and eventually collapse. Formation of the Kaxzirkirnixi Republic "Today, I step down from my position as emperor. However, there shall be none after me, for I have abolished the monarchy. Kaxzirkirnix is now a republic, and will continue to be a republic until it is no more." Kaxixakarn Kixaxir, announcing the end of the monarchy, and in turn the empire. Main article: Kaxzirkirnixi Republic In 1542 CE KI, Kaxixakarn, the emperor of the Kaxzirkirnixi Empire, abdicated from the throne, as he had the monarchy abolished. Many Kaxzirkirnixi were shocked by this event, and some were uncaring towards the event, being disinterested in the politics of the empire. The new leader, Karaxkikaro Minister Ikaxkizar Karzkixi, announced the formal beginning of the Kaxzirkirnixi republic and, in turn, the introduction of public voting. The introduction of voting initially lead to some issues, but eventually people adjusted. Internationally, the declaration of the republic was met with confusion. Many were confused as of why Kaxixakarn would just drop his title of emperor in favour of the declaration of a republic. Yanasroa publicly mocked Kaxixakarn for doing so, though there was no further response from him, which Yanasroa assumed to be because of shame. Other nations just moved on without minding too much. Second and Third Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai Wars Second Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War Main article: Second Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War The Second Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War was started by the Yanasroai refusal to accept Kaxzirkirnix's demands to cancel their invasion of Horangdi. Yanasroa went on with the invasion anyway, and Kaxzirkirnix declared war as a result. The first months of the war were filled with Yanasroai successes against Horangdi as Roa nayi Asyisara Yaniyora overwhelmed the Horangdese with encirclement tactics, killing the king of Horangdi on the first day. Their advance came to a grinding halt on the Kirankik river, where Yaniyora faced a humiliating defeat against the Kaxzirkirnixi army. Yaniyora went MIA, and the Yanasroaia were eventually pushed out of the continent of Iwuh. The Yanasroaia lost the war in the same year, and lost a colony, as well as being forced to pay reparations to both Kaxzirkirnix and Horangdi. Third Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai War tbd Unification of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroa "It is formally declared that the Kaxzirkirnixi Republic and the United Clans of Yanasroa will unite into the United Realms of Kaxzirkinix and Yanasroa, a nation where science is at its most advanced, society is at its greatest and the economy is at its strongest than it has ever been beforehand. This is effective immediately, and the two nations will see an era of great prosperity." The official declaration of the formation of the NKY. Main Article: Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroai Grand Republic In 2018 CE, the Republic of Kaxzirkirnix and the United Clans of Yanasroai sent diplomats to meet in a city named. This was to negotiate the end of the Asyisarakrii, or Cold War, that they had been in for 2-3 centuries. At one point, the negotiations nearly failed, as a Yanasroaia diplomat started to threaten physical violence towards a Kaxzirkirnixi diplomat, who had suggested disarmament on both sides. The tensions quickly died down, however, and the idea was rejected in favour of the eventual decision to unite both nations into a sovereign, prosperous state. Both nations agreed, and the United Realms was formed. Across Karankirxa, this news was met by shock. People knew that the Asyisarakrii would end, but none had ever predicted that Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, who had been rivals since the day they had learned of one another's existence, would ever unite as one. After the initial shock ended, celebrations were held throughout the newly-formed United Realms, with people setting up decorations representing peace and unity in the streets, and former anti-Kaxzirkirnix/Yanasroai propaganda being torn down. While there were those who very much disliked the decision, they often kept to themselves, ignoring the celebration around them. The leadership of the two nations decided that as the new nation required a capital, that it would only be suitable for the negotiations point to be assigned as the capital of the United Realms. They decided to rename the city to Koronikanir nayi Ixa, in honour of the negotiations that took place there. They also invested heavily in the city, turning it from a simple Kaxzirkirnixi city to almost a utopian metropolis which embraced both Kaxzirkirnixi and Yanasroaia values, to act as a true symbol of unity. This was inevitably seen as over-the-top by some, but it ended up being a prosperous city. There was only one problem. Money. They decided that in order to get the money they needed, they had to take the rest of Karankirxa to gain access to even more money for their monetary needs. After some uninteresting, bureaucratic procedures, they eventually got to the point where they sent ultimatums to all other sovereign nations on their planet to join their country and be equal, or be conquered and equalised anyway. The general reception was "Ok", but some did refuse, and ended up being forced to be equal. The masses didn't complain, as they were spoonfed lies about the nations declaring war on the UR, not the other way around. Only conspiracy theorists and those receiving the ultimatums didn't believe these lies. Despite planetary unity, however, they still were a little short on money, which was an issue. Early Colonisation of Space The NKY government quickly found that it was not quite as prosperous as it'd have liked, mainly due to the investment into Koronikanir nayi Ixa and all of the logistical issues that came about with combining the capitals of two nations into one city. As a result, they decided to sit in a room and think. Think about what they could possibly do to fix this economic issue they found themselves in. Then, one individual (who was later diagnosed with clinical insanity) suggested that they should start mining the asteroids in their star system to see what's in them. They decided that this would be a good idea, and started a space colonisation program in order to start mining these asteroids. The program advanced quickly, due to the sheer enthusiasm about the project in question. Probes went up to analyse the asteroids for any particular weak points, asteroids were brought in for study, etc. The process took decades, but eventually they managed to get to a point where they were mining asteroids constantly, and reaping the benefits in turn. This proved to be a profitable venture, and they therefore got another idea- what if they could get to other star systems? They looked into it. Meanwhile, another idea popped up- establishing a presence on the other planet with water on it. This would allow for more living space for the Kirxa, as well as opening doors to even better technology that would inevitably be created from such a program. Yes, the program would be costly, but at the same time who knew what sort of resources lay on the planets they could colonise? After selecting a suitable target for colonisation, they reluctantly went along with the idea, totally expecting it to fail. The planet they had chosen was a planet that lacked a biosphere on the surface, but likely had plenty of life in the ocean. Therefore, they initially named the planet Ikarikairxirnkraikaxazkorarinarzali'i, or the world of the water creatures. After some advertising by the Kirxan government's space organisation, IZI, they managed to get a group of 100 volunteers who were willing to tame this world of which they would exploit. After many billions were spent on rockets and the like, they sent the volunteers to the planet, eagerly awaiting their arrival. more tbd Culture Religion The most worshipped Kirxan religion is Ikikrankakarnikrika, an animistic religion based around the sky being a great spirit named Okarkarnikri, and all life are the Akorakarnikri, which are essentially lesser spirits. The Kaxzirkirnixi government permits the followers of this religion to regularly visit Anirnzijai (Nature Spaces) within the cities and towns, which were specifically set up for them (and for beauty’s sake). These sites are both religious holy sites and parks, and are regularly maintained by believers of Ikikrankakarnikrika. With interplanetary travel being made possible recently, followers of the religion have requested for terraforming efforts to be made, since they believe that non-life-sustaining planets have “dormant” spirits on them, and terraforming would awaken them. Xakirxan Kroxki Korkakrikranirzali is hell, according to them. Evil + Worship The concept of evil in Ikikrankakarnikrika is that Xakirxan Kroxki Korkakrikranirzali (hell) corrupts the spirits that wander there, and these corrupted spirits then travel the world and spread evil with them. Their ultimate goal is to spread evil across the world, which they are generally terrible at doing (“”). When it comes to worship, they usually gather around the green sites, thanking the great spirit for allowing the lesser spirits to exist and prosper. They also thank the great spirit for allowing them to have a good life (if they *do* have one, that is. If they don’t, they ask the great spirit for one). They have 2 methods of prayer, with the difference just being how demanding it is. The more demanding version is to sit in an area surrounded by nature with someone close to them, look up into the sky and think their prayers. The other method is for when they don’t have the time, which is to just look up in the sky and quickly think something. Death The concept of death is explained by the fact that every spirit, even the great one, is temporary, and will return to a dormant state eventually. This idea stemmed from the high mortality rate early in the religion’s history, and the (extremely coincidental) sighting of a supernova in the sky, which proved that not even the shiny dots in the sky were eternally awakened spirits. Everything that dies, their spirit goes dormant, and they eternally sleep until the Karkankirki'akrankiranirzalu (The Awakening) occurs in the far, far future. Morality The believers of this faith believe that all life is precious (unless they’re killers, but that comes later). People who commit acts of genocide are perceived to be “angering the great spirit”, and so they are frowned upon. They believe that all efforts made to preserve nature are beneficial to everyone, and so they have many environmentalist political beliefs. Killing something with bad intent is believed to result in the destruction of that being’s soul, and results in the negative emotions of that spirit being transferred to the killer, which in turn corrupts their soul. The killer is then banished to hell once they die. They also believe that diseases are the physical manifestation of corrupted souls, and that the symptoms of diseases are the body being corrupted. Marriage When it comes to marriage, their belief is simple; marriage is the bonding of two spirits into one larger and more lively spirit. Having a child is the spirit having a part taken away from it and given to the child, whose spirit slowly grows as they become older. Essentially, spirits have life cycles as well as living things, and marriage allows the beginning of a spirit’s life. If someone dies alone, their spirit stays dormant, without any change. If a child is born outside of marriage, the soul of the two parents become corrupt, as they have lost a bit of both of their souls without said souls being bonded. Unlike most forms of corruption, however, this corruption can be reversed by the marriage of the two parents after their child is born. Holy sites In every city where this religion is dominant, there is a monument surrounded by a nature space. These monuments were set up post-1725, as people now had the right to believe whatever they wanted. They contain the unique spirit of the city, which in turn is a single large spirit which gains its energy from the people who live there. Speaking of green sites, they were also set up in cities post-1725, and they are areas of the city where nature is allowed to thrive, with the surrounding area being inhospitable to most forms of life, particularly plants. Traditions Kaxzirkirnix Greetings Kaxzirkirnixi greet each other based off of their relationship. If they are strangers, they are either polite or overly friendly, based off of their assumptions and the other's greeting. If they are in a meeting, they are quite formal. When they are friendly, they will give each other an equally friendly greeting. If they're unfriendly, or hate each other, as unlikely as it is for them to greet in the first place, they will stay formal. If the two that are greeting are in the same family, and don't dislike one another, they will hug as a greeting. Celebrations Kaxzirkirnixi have a concept of birthday celebrations, much like humans do. However, it is unlikely that gifts will be exchanged, as most religions within Kaxzirkirnix's society hold huge parties instead, with a worryingly large amount of helium, Kirlikhuijkil and Frituklin involved (Kekor kaxir Kikikarki and Kekor kaxir Irikarnkax are plants which contain hallucinogenic compounds, while helium has hallucinogenic effects on Kirxa). There is also a concept similar to the secular form of christmas, which most religions accept, and, therefore, many gifts are exchanged on that day instead. There is also a "Valentine's day", which will be explained in the next paragraph. Marriage Similar to humans, all but one of the religions in Kaxzirkirnix hold the sanctity of marriage close. The odd one out is a very unpopular religion that originates from Yanasroa. The "Valentine's day" is a celebration of marriage and relationships, and it is customary for people in relationships to engage in sexual intercourse (unless they are too old or in proximity to children, of course. Also not done if they are children.). Common Sayings * “Good day.”- The most common Kaxzirkirnixi greeting. * "Greetings, fellow!"-A less common, but still relatively common, and also more informal. * (hug)- Kaxzirkirnixi greeting when they are part of the same family/in a relationship. * “Greetings.” (handshake)- A variation of the most common greeting. * “You make your family look like backwards fools!”- Kaxzirkirnixi insult, based upon their progressive nature. * “May the corrupted spirits wreak havoc on you!”- Derived from Ikikrankakarnikrika. * “May a plague wipe your house out!”- "House" refers to family; an essential wish for death upon the relatives of the other individual. * “May you find peace and knowledge” * “An excellent morning to you.” * “Best of luck in the upcoming future.” Yanasroa Greetings Yanasroaia usually greet each other with a handshake along with saying "Ayinayari Yarni", which translates to "Grandest day". When having to greet someone they dislike, they still shake hands, however they say "Yarniyi". When greeting family, they again say "Ayinayari Yarni", though they hug instead of merely shaking hands. Celebrations Yanasroaia celebrate birthdays by arm wrestling one another. They also have an event they celebrate twice yearly named "Erasiyasi Ayulni", which involves the patriarch of every family killing an animal for sport. They have another time of year where the matriarch purposefully impaling her abdomen to show her devotion to keeping her family safe from anything. This links to the fact that the females of Yanasroa protect the nation in contrast to the males. Roles The patriarch acts in a similar way to the housewives of European families in the middle of the 20th century, where they stay at home to take care of the children, cook, etc., while the matriarch goes to work/war. Male children are taught how to do housework at a young age, and female children are taught how to fight. Marriage Male Yanasroaia are always forced into marriage with females who deem them suitable, based upon ability with housework and looking after children. This leads to high expectations from males, which often induces a large amount of stress. In marriage, if the male fails to be good enough with the housework, the female is free to divorce him and search out another male. Common Sayings * “Good day” (handshake)-Most common formal greeting. * “Yarnyi” (handshake)-Formal greeting for enemies. * “Grandest day.” (handshake)-Another formal greeting. * “Greetings.” (handshake) * “You are a disgrace to the females of your country.”-Reflects matriarchal society. * “May Ayoriyanyi wreak havoc upon your clan!”-Ayoriyanyi is a modern Yanasroai god. * “May you find peace and knowledge” * “An excellent morning to you.” * “Best of luck in the upcoming future.” Territory Homeworld "Karankirxa is our home, and has been our home for millennia. You cannot and will not take it from us, if it means sacrificing every last drop of Kirxan blood!" Popular quote from Kirxan media. Main Article: Karankirxa Karankirxa is a terrestrial planet with 2 captured asteroids for moons. It has a remarkably high amount of biodiversity, as well as an unusually high oxygen level and a lower gravity strength than Earth. ~55% of the planet surface is ocean, with 5% being the polar caps and 40% being dry land. Cities, for the most part, are littered around the planet, with an exception being Northwest Xaxirxankana, where there are a cluster of cities oddly close to each other. Colonies The Kirxa have 47 star systems as of 2400 CE, one of the lowest in the CoS this can be attributed to their relatively young status within the Commonwealth. Most of these systems have no colonies, though they do instead have mining facilities, military outposts and dockyards. Colonies are treat well, and often have high standards of living. Category:Species Category:Kirxankire